X-men: New Beginnings-Chapter 5
Observers Revealed They watched from afar, eyes fixed upon the same open field their trespassers had met the first time a month ago. A meeting that had been civil at first but now, now this second meeting was full of hostilities. For some of the mysterious group gathered it was a rather amusing sight, while for the rest it was not the kind of outcome they would have wanted. But it was a necessity deemed needed by their superiors. The fact was, this had been orcheastrated to happen. They wanted their so called enemies to take each other out rather then taking care of the task themselves much to the annoyance of one of their members who snorted at the sight of the two sides bickering at one another, the two field leaders obviously trying to be civil but it was not easy. "This is pointless, I don't see why we eliminate them ourselves." A feminine voice said as she shifted impatiently with both sides having yet to make the first move. In fact, she seemed more twitchy then even the likes of Kicker Bond who it was obvious now wanted to eliminate his brother but so far was playing it safe. "Enough Kara. We do not reveal ourselves in the open to our targets, we have been tasked to observe and see what they do, not outright kill them. Some of them might prove useful later." A male voice stated, only earning an agitated sigh in response which caused him to shake his head before his slightly pale eyes turned to where he easily heard the sounds of the heated argument. "Come on Professor! I say we blow these chumps all the way back to where they came from, leave the Savage Land all to ourselves." Kicker insisted, causing some of them to become uneasy, mostly from Kicker's rather quick reactions to killing their competition. Surprisingly though one of his own teammates stepped in, "We don't have to kill to make our point Kicker. A little restraint can go a long way." Sandra butted in, earning a glare from him but she only stared him down and showing she wasn't afraid to face up to the slightly older teen. But it was clear things had to be settled quickly before this broke out into an all out brawl between the two young teams. Sighing, one of the oldest on the X-traordinary X-men finally stepped forward, "Maybe we can try doing this civilly. Arguing among ourselves obviously hasn't gotten us very far." Violet pointed out, making many reluctantly murmuring their agreements. With that Violet spoke once more, "Now is there any way to confirm for sure, aside from the attack those two idiots provoked, that might be the cause for our unfortunate random incidents?" Violet said, briefly nodding towards Kicker and Merrick who both earned a stern gaze from Eva who had heard of the incident and had punished them accordingly. "Well I can definitely say none the scents here are anything familiar to me, so hard to say if you guys actually have the skill to cover them." Otsama replied, as even Horus nodded. "Neither have I. All the random incidents that have happened we never even been around your base either." "That...is true. I've never sensed their minds once and certainly most things like our raptor infestation and bug invasion seemed unlikely to be done. Even if they are known to play dirty." Carol admitted, knowing she would have caught their brainwaves since the first day she had sensed no interference to telepathic probing. "Now how hold on! Not all of us resort to underhanded trickery." Horus countered towards Carol, making her shrug slightly as she only called it from what she had experienced. But these two comments were enough to make everyone get tense and prepared to fight once more, obviously only further making the situation worse than it already was. Though moments before anyone could take the initial first strike Otsama noticed something from the corner of her eyes, turning her head in time to see unknowingly to her James Redfeather in his aurora body form, charinging a rather powerful looking beam of aurora energy. "Professor!" She prompted quickly just mere seconds before the blast was fired in their direction. Without really thinking, Eva acted on the warning to create one of her well known time bubbles, expanding it subconsciously to cover her team and Laurie's to shift the time ahead five minutes of the attack completely missing them. Though only just in time. When time shifted to normal both teams were left on either side of a large gauge mark in the ground, created from the very blast to knock them out of existence or off their feet, possibly even to just knock them unconscious. If that wasn't bad enough they came to realize they were surrounded by their unseen enemies, all who revealed themselves at that moment as it seemed their initial attempt to take their so called trespassers to Weapon X had failed. And much to the surprise of Laurie and Eva the ones surrounding them were no older then their own charges. "Is this some kind of joke?" Laurie said, not amused and actually rather unsettled they hadn't noticed anyone else there before. "Far from it Ms.Tromette, and we are far from beinf funny. In fact, we take our jobs quite seriously." The young man, known as Boien Howlett, stated calmly, his eyes focused ont he group despite not actually being able to see. "You see, we've come here as a way to...force you out of our property. You X-men are illegally here unfortunately." "Says who? I don't see any claims laid here." Sandra spoke up as even Garrett couldn't agree more, "Indeed. The little butterfly girl has a point. Where exactly does it say this is for only you? Which who are you guys anyway?" Garrett said, still rearing to fight but holding himself back for the sake of not triggering an all out brawl among all three teams. A chuckle escape another of their members who proved to remind Laurie of Angel or Mimic of the Jean Grey School, "We're called the Savage X team. And unfortunately for you we had our base here long before you punks came along, so why don't you beat it before we make you." Though, the more this new group stuck around the more it gave one of the young mutants a chance to take in their scents, all of them having a lingering smell she knew all too well. One that almost made Otsama want to go into a blind rage at realizing it was one group she wanted to avoid: Weapon X. She had managed such a feat for four years but it seemed the past was already coming to haunt her. Though, she seemed so deep in her own thoughts and trying to mull over what this could mean she didn't even register the fact she had automatically ejected all ten claws, mostly a reflex when she was subconsciously feeling angry or threatened which had everyone on edge. It was the sound of of her teammates that at last snapped her out of it, the feral female mutant looking at her hands which had small trails of blood from popping her claws and taking a bit more time to heal thanks to the carbonadium. It even had the Savage X members uneasy while also bringing a realization to who this girl really was. Kara seeing this it almost made her want to really test her skills, especially since this girl was supposedly one of the founders' daughter. But she once again had to restrain herself and glanced towards her twin, knowing he had heard the sound and could see his face twisted into deep thought. Indeed, Boien was thinking long and hard for the next action to take place. They could easily have a chance against these teams, even turn them against one another and they could eliminate themselves. Yet, at the same time from the things he had overheard from his teammates or his sister telling him Boien was confident they could put these mutants to greater use for the cause of the Weapon X program, not to mention some of them could easily have their powers amplified. After the the uncomfortable long silence Boien finally spoke, causing all of those gathered to look towards the young man. "We've made ourselves known to them, made it clear we have the power to make sure they are either destroyed or run off this paradise. For now this will suffice, but from here on out our encounters will not be as generous or curtious, we will make sure you mutants are either ours, killed, or make it clear this is our turf now. You've been warned and if I were you, I'd do well to heed these warnings." Boien told them calmly, but it was not hard to miss that underlying threat in his voice that made the two X-men teams uneasy. But it was now quite clear this might become more than a competition, but a fight for survival. With that Boien motioned his team to leave, most of them shooting warning glances or angry glares, knowing they couldn't act on their twitchy lust for battle, especially Kara. When the group was finally out of sight either side could only exchange glances as the realization had come quick and harsh, knowing they would have to watch their backs. "I doubt this means we'll go into an alliance then." Carol stated. "Far from it." Merrick assured her coldly, having become that way since the incident a week earlier. Laurie and Eva both nodded, knowing this likely would never result in the teams getting along but it surely might result in eventually having to make an uneasy choice of an alliance. And that wasn't necessarily at the top of their lists to happen. Category:Rinilya94